END
by Summer72
Summary: an alternative story...


Title: END

Fandom: Zetsuen no Tempest

Disclaimer: I don't own Zetsuen no Tempest ;;w;;

Genre: semi-AU? Angst, maybe? /whacked

AN: no pairing, I don't even know this fic's rating OTL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN WROTE THIS STUFF OTL LAME LAME LAME AND I JUST DON'T KNOW!

Warning: messy; English isn't my native language orz

* * *

Yoshino stared wide-eyed-ly at Mahiro's nonchalant smirk. The sentence that had been said by the blonde hardly entered his brain, hardly making any sense. Gathering around scattered logics, Yoshino tried to shove off imaginary chains that began to reach and bind him tight.

"Are you… sure?"

"Ah. That's why, don't step further, Yoshino. Don't stop me" Mahiro lifted up a fist and punched Yoshino's shoulder gently; a friendly gesture but it was like a real push for Yoshino (as if indicating: "It's fine, you shouldn't accompany me anymore. You've had enough. Thank you for everything"—left unsaid).

"I think AikaChan won't like it, Mahiro"

"I don't even care. It suits my logic"

"It'll be only tragedy, Mahiro. You'll gain nothing!"

"I don't even give a damn"

Yoshino bit his lower lip. "After you kill the murderer, what will you do?"

"I'll think that later" Mahiro audibly sighed, tired of the chit-chat game. He didn't understand why Yoshino was going to stop him. It's his business; his own. "I'm going, Yoshino!"

Yoshino just stared, rooting to where he stood, as Mahiro turned back and started walking, leaving the brunette with the sight of a lazily waving hand and a disappearing back. It should be fine. It should be fine. After killing the murderer, Mahiro would come back; he had promised to, nonetheless. Then, Mahiro would nag Yoshino to tell about his girlfriend; he had always been saying that too. Mahiro would come back.

He would.

He would.

But what's this awkward dark cloud suffocating his heart, making his brain blank, crushing his logics?

Yoshino took a deep breath. He forced himself to turn around, seating himself on the chair; leaning forward, hands freely on laps, fingers loosely tangling with each others. It was creepily silent all at a sudden; only the big clock's sound accompanied (bitterly, coldly, cruelly, carving times). He closed his eyes and tried to stop overthinking; it's not himself.

Aika's figure came to his mind, smiling gently. Her long creamy hair was gently swayed by wind.

"—_it will turn into a beautiful end"_

She said once, and how Yoshino wanted to believe it. It would turn into a beautiful end, though with blood and another tragedy. If it would turn into a beautiful end like that, Yoshino wanted to believe her words, although he knew that it was not near the beautiful end.

"Because you're gone…"

But at least, Yoshino still wanted to believe—for Mahiro. At least, for Mahiro it might turn into a beautiful cold stale ending. At least, he'd stop falling and would move on (even it's without Yoshino). That's why he stopped pulling the other boy back and decided to wait instead, believing—

Mahiro would come back.

He would.

Opening his eyes, Yoshino stared at the big clock; times had unexpectedly moved fast, too fast. There's no sign Mahiro would soon come back. The awkward dark cloud slowly gripped his throat tightly, suffocating. Yoshino gradually lost his faith on Mahiro; on himself. He began to be scared; scared of everything that went out of his control, went out his logic, went out what he had hoped for. He immediately got up, without thinking, running fast.

Bless his devilish luck, Yoshino finally found Mahiro, not so long after running around randomly. Rushing forwards, Yoshino opened his mouth to call Mahiro, but even before he did that, the latter apparently noticed. Mahiro looked back (faces stained with blood; the murderer's blood). Yoshino almost smiled upon finding Mahiro was alright and all.

Mahiro would come back.

Yoshino worried for nothing—

Mahiro grinned widely, putting the gun (he had used) onto his head. Yoshino went blank for a second, couldn't really comprehend what happened. All he saw were Mahiro mouthing something and suddenly the blood splashed making a ittle red firework; Mahiro's blood. Yoshino stopped as Mahiro's body fall on the ground, lifeless.

"…Mahiro?" Yoshino's body went trembling.

He was always scared; scared of everything that went out of his control, went out his logic, went out what he had hoped for. He was scared. It didn't turn into a beautiful end; it's just another tragedy. Aika's death only led to another tragic scene. It wasn't what she had hoped; it wasn't what Yoshino had wanted. He should've stopped Mahiro. He should. It hadn't been unexpected. Deep inside, Yoshino had been thinking of this situation because he knew Mahiro too well, but he lost to his illogical side of wanting to believe in Mahiro; that he would come back.

He would—

…

…but he didn't.

Yoshino's body kept trembling. His face was drained out of any expression; stale, blank, as lifeless as the red corpses in front of him. He bent down, touching Mahiro's face: cold. He withdrew his hand, gripping it into a fist. He felt like a déjà vu. It was like when Aika passed away suddenly. Yoshino didn't understand there's a little side of him in the corner of his dark heart, he wanted to laugh because of how much Mahiro and Aika looked alike.

Selfishly.

"—_it will turn into a beautiful end"_

Selfishly.

"_Sayonara, Yoshino. Genki de na"_

Selfishly.

After both of them selfishly pulled him into their picture, they left him just like that with bold memories that wouldn't dissappear even Yoshino wanted to. They selfishly took all the reasons Yoshino lived his life. He had lost them now. He didn't know anymore how to walk on. He couldn't go back to the time he could live on his own, because memories Aika and Mahiro left him were far too bold, were far too suffocating; like an unbreakable chain.

Selfishly, like that.

…like that.

Yoshino stared at nothing. His body stopped trembling. He slowly opened his mouth. Tone flowed out from it was devoid any emotion; as flat, as lifeless as his face.

"Come, Mahiro. You shouldn't lay there. Let's meet AikaChan"

end.

* * *

23 August 2013

Natz.


End file.
